


Sidequest

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Sidequest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative universe of the popular webcomic Homestuck of involving 4 kids who play a game that bends the rules of space time. Follow Faye, Mark, Kate and Luke as they experience their adventure and try to accomplish a task that many others before them have failed: Winning SBURB.<br/>Along the way their adventures will take them to new and unfamiliar places, and meet an odd new species of alien who call themselves Trolls and claim to be protecting them.<br/>They will find many things on their adventure. Love, fear, anger, friendship, trust and most of all the potential for humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidequest

A young girl of only 13 years stood in her loft in the bustling city of Philadelphia. She had short, curly nearly wavy hair and a sparsely freckled rounded face.

Her name would be Faye Ruebin. She had a bit of a tendency to be late to things, enjoyed coffee and soda a bit too much for the caffeine addiction she tried to hide and though music quietly played her voice could just not fit the right tone. Sporting a jacket and a white shirt with a pink cracked Liberty Bell on its front, she sat at her desk and pondered the future.

SBURB…it was a game she and her friends had ordered together to play. In the background she could hear the annoying buzzing and ringing of phones, a service her sister was involved in. She was always selling, always working it seemed to bring the gift of the voice to others. She stared around her room as she waited for her very slow internet to boot up, there was not much in the way of content here. Of course not, they were barely able to get this place, and a lot of the stuff they had to sell or give away coming here. She nibbled on a slice of sweet delightful apple, as her chat client finally showed up on the screen of her once dead computer.

There was only one person on, her friend Kate who was her dancing friend.

Faye’s chat name was unfeignedComposer [UC] while Kate’s was tapdanceUtopia [TU]  
unfeignedComposer [UC] began pestering tapdanceUtopia [TU] at 16:13  
UC: Hey  
UC: Are you there?  


Kate who was miles away in Bostonian flat, hummed as she twirled about on her toes. Her long straight hair never hit her face, pulled away constantly by bobby pins. Her purple skirt followed each graceful movement, complimented by her white shirt with a electric indigo bird on its front. Her small eyes opened to see the text on the screen, gasping.  
She ran her tongue over her buck teeth, fingers flying away at the keyboard.

TU: Yes!  
TU: Are you nervous?  
TU: For the game i mean  
TU: We ARE starting tomorrow and im scared to play in front of all of you Ive never done anything like this before!!  
TU: Ill probably look really stupid

Faye sighed and chuckled a bit at the notion. From what she had gathered, this girl was not all that confident in her own abilities. She seemed almost pessimistic but she was attempting to help others. It was hard when her aunt was a seemingly hard-boiled attorney at law. Faye was just a tinge jealous, wishing her family was a little more well off. But

Kate seemed like a good leader, and she was a nice friend. She was always there to talk when times were hard, despite them living so far apart.

TU: Im just afraid something bad will happen  
TU: Ive heard some bad things about some other games a friend of mine has played  
TU: I wonder where he is...  
TU: Anyways im probably just overreacting This cant be the same game after all!  
UC: Well, whatever it was can't be TOO bad  
UC: I mean, it's only a freaking game after all.  
UC: Everything will be fine  
UC: This will be tricky though, with time zones and everything. One lives in Australia for pete's sake!

Faye stopped typing for a moment and looked at the words. Something about Australia and mentioning the boy made her feel tingly and flushed. She felt her face rush over with blood, gulping hard. She was grateful there was a screen in the way, so that Kate could not see her expressions.

She typed furiously through the steamy storm erupting in her mind:

UC: Heck, lets look it up now!

She sighed as her internet revealed the answers to the mysterious question.

UC: Oh wow. I mean I've talked with him a few times, but I always forget how far ahead he is...  
UC: It's tomorrow morning for them already. The Alpha is already released over there. Haha, he might be getting for school right now  
TU: Oops  
TU: A little late to tell him then  
TU: Ah well hes smart enough hell figure it out eventually  
TU: What about mark?

Faye rolled her eyes at the name. Mark. Psh. She swore Kate had a thing for him. She had only seen him a few times, through chat and some pictures. He liked blowing things up, and from what she gathered he lived in Nevada with his Pop. Both of them were interested in mechanics of sorts, though Mark was more involved in the explosive kind. Kate complained that he was disinterested in tea, and his love for dinosaurs was a bit…childish. He seemed prideful of his country, but also fearful of a zombie overtaking. He always wore chunky goggles over his dark green eyes, and his wavy black hair was fairly decent.

UC: He just lives in Nevada right?  
UC: I don't think that should be a problem  
Kate sighed deeply, slowly typing.  
TU: ...So i guess this means the alpha comes tomorrow?  
UC: For us at least  
UC: heheh, I plan on buying it afterschool tomorrow  
TU: I had my aunt pre-order it  
TU: So it should come in the mail  
TU: I really hope it doesnt suck!

Faye grumbled. She was so lucky, being able to get it in advanced. Due to her riches and above-average lifestyle she’d probably get all sorts of nice bonuses and additions in her game.

UC: Luke says it'll be good so hopefully it will.

Kate stretched. She was a bit bored and felt her feet itching to do something rather than sitting plopped in front of the computer. She gave a plump smirk as she finished her last sentence of the chat:

TU: Im trusting you you!  
TU: O u O

tapdanceUtopia  [TU] ceased pestering unfeignedComposer  [UC] at 16: 37 

 

Faye gave a sideways pout, her eyebrows crossed. Ugh, Kate didn’t even say her salutations, it was a bit rude! Her fingers trembled as she spotted a name pop up in Kate’s place.

undefeatedAviator  [UA]…It was Luke! She twisted anxiously in her chair, trying to catch air. Finally her twittering fingers fell onto the keyboard and she swallowed her fear, and her pride.

unfeignedComposer  [UC] began pestering undefeatedAviator  [UA] at 16:38 

UC: Um, hey Luke  
UC: Are you there?  
UC: Or even awake?...

Luke was sitting upright, barely awake. His hand slipped from under his chin and he mumbled something low toned and offensive under his breath. He sipped at the unknown liquid in a nearby mug and rubbed his eyes. He softly typed, both aggravated and slightly comatose.

UA: my god faye  
UA: its 7 freakin am  
UA: wht do u want

Faye gasped, feeling as if she had disrupted his inner harmony. But she wanted to be reassured. Kate’s words affected her deeper than she had expected.

UC: Im sorry! :C  
UC: But I was just talking with Kate and she was worried about the game  
UC: And if something bad might happen  
UC: But it'll be ok right?

Luke pushed air from the bases of his lungs and couldn’t help but give a warm smile. She seemed concerned, and he was so relaxed about what the future held in this game.

UA: o cmon  
UA: its just a game evry1s xcited about it  
UA: i think some ppl in japan alrdy r playing it

Faye found his way of typing a befuddling and squinted, reading it over a few times until she got the message.

UC: Wow! Really?  
UC: Oh those asians. XD  
UA: nvr kno wht theyr gonna do next  
UA: 2 bad its a school day  
UA: so uh u just got back from school rite  
UA: umm how was ur day

She scoffed. Her day? Probably full of sighs in comparison to his journeys back and forth to his exciting military base home. She wished he didn’t have to leave, but knew due to time differences and unfortunate education rituals he had to abandon her once more.

UC: Alright, but I don't want to talk with you too long  
UC: You have school to go to, right?  
UC: Don't want to hold you up.  
UA: ill download it aftr school  
UA: then we can play

undefeatedAviator  [UA] ceased pestering unfeignedComposer  [UC] at 16: 46 

 

Faye filled her time waiting for him with reading her history books and working on a recent poem she developed about the Foundation of their state. It was a long few hours before she heard the notification pop back up on her computer screen. She flew to her chair, and watched the screen flash.

Her eyebrows crossed and she groaned. It wasn't Luke, it was Mark whose chat name was ultimateGrenadier  [UG]. She decided to sit this chat session out and watch the two “lovebirds” flirt with each other.

ultimateGrenadier  [UG] began pestering tapdanceUtopia  [TU] at 18:39  
UG: FREEDOM >: D  
UG: so what's up?

Kate giggled furiously at Mark’s excitement, drumming her fingers over her chin and thinking of the best reply to give him. She always tried to keep their conversations full of spark, but her consistent pessimism won out in the end.

TU: Tehe freedom!  
TU: I just got back from dance lessons!  
TU: Im tired :\  
TU: And i have a feeling that i didnt do as well as i should have today

Mark adjusted his goggles. He wish he could be there for her. She was always talking about how much better she could be. If only he could boost her confidence with more than just words on a keyboard. He tugged at his white shirt that bore a dark green t-rex torso.

UG: aw SNAP!  
UG: did you not do well because youre tired?  
UG: or is it something else?

Kate didn’t want to admit the truth, she had been hiding a deep secret from them all for a few years now and it was gnawing at her mind.

TU: Nope  
TU: I think im just distracted  
TU: What about school?! How was that?  
UG: me?  
UG: same old same old so glad its friday!  
TU: Its friiiidaaayyyyy friiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
TU: Gotta get down on friiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy  
TU: Hehe XD

Kate suddenly found that her other chat log was updated, and a name in lavender popped up. SuspciousSalamander…oh no…it was him! She clutched her nose, feeling sudden pressure popping and when she withdrew there was dribbling blood all down her fingers.

TU: Oh no!  
TU: Sorry i had another nose malfunction :C Theres a little blood on my shirt now...  
UG: NO screw that song.  
UG: did you laugh so hard that blood BLEW from your nose?  
UG: hahaha XD You might be dying in another universe or some shit.  
TU: It snot funny!!!!!!!!!!!

Her eyes narrowed at the misspelling and groaned audibly at the unintentional pun.

TU: Oh god  
TU: I mean ITS NOT funny! No nose pun intended!! : O

Mark bit his bottom lip, trying not to snort as he typed furiously in all caps:  
UG: XDDDDDDDDDD OH MY GOD!  
UG: that was THE BEST typo EVER!  
UG: ROFL!

Her fury started to show.

TU: Well maybe ill just come and bleed all over you and your stupid keyboard >:[

Mark wiped away a forming tear from his face, hoping he hadn't offended the lady too much.

UG: hey man relax.  
UG: just go and stop bleeding to death.  
TU: Fine  
TU: See ya in the game tomorrow

tapdanceUtopia  [TU] ceased pestering ultimateGrenadier  [UG] at 19: 01 

With that she closed the chat. But her other one remained open. She peered behind her, and around to make sure nobody was around and wrote:  
TU: Hey you. We’re starting tomorrow. Any Tips?

Morning arrived, and the day went by slowly. All of them were far too distracted during the day that even simple household chores were ignored and filled with anxious waiting.

Mark was fed up, being the most impatient and slammed his fingers onto his keyboard.  
ultimateGrenadier  [UG] began pestering undefeatedAviator  [UA] at 20:01  
UG: g'day mate!  
UG: are ya back from school yet?  
UG: it's 8pm ova here and even later with the girls so lets start this shit already.

Luke went through his files quickly, knowing they had been waiting for the right time so that all of them could join at once. This was the moment of truth: the game that would shape their fate and reality as everyone claimed it would was starting right before his eyes.

UA: dwnload link ----> [link]  
UA: tell me once u all have it

Mark took off his goggles to look at the screen, taking a double-glance just to be sure the numbers in front of his gaze were official.

UG: holy sh*t this thing is huge!  
UG: alright let's get started.

The screen flashed before his goggles, a spiraling swirling mass of wiry lines with a small bar at the bottom and some cheesy music. Somehow watching all the strange sentences scroll by on the top of the loading bar made butterflies flit about in his gut. When it was finished he gave a relieved breath. Short messages from Faye and Kate confirmed their download was a success.

UG: ok the girls told me they've got it.  
UG: now what?

UA: ya the files larger thn nessie  
UA: but first i need a servr playr 2 get me in  
UA: i kno more about these kinda games thn u mates anyway  
UA: im gonna ask faye thrs no way in hell im letting k8 be my servr playr  
UA: poor girl dont kno a thing bout computrs

He clicked Faye’s name and sent her a private message, his eyes shaking with fear at the anticipation of her response for a few brief moments.

undefeatedAviator  [UA] began pestering unfeignedComposer  [UC] at 20: 12  
UA: faye  
UA: can u b my servr playr

She was impressed, he was sticking his neck out! She wanted to make sure this courage was not just defective or haughty.

UC: You want to be the first to start?  
UA: thats what i was thinkin  
UC: Well ok  
UC: Let me make the connection...

A screen showed up and she gasped. There he was, sitting down at his desk in solitude. His ink black hair was spiked up on one side, and his face was flush from heat. He had a fan blowing directly on him, and it made the fabric of his clothing sway so gracefully. He had one hand in his pocket, fiddling through it without any motivation. She giggled at the tan rocket on his shirt that matched the color of his distant eyes. Beyond that, Faye could hardly contain her throbbing heartbeat and her surprise. He looked like a military kid, but his Cuz was in the Airforce. She noticed the multiple plane and rocket models scattered about on his shelves and the floor. It must have been a deep lost passion of his. With romantic bliss she furiously typed.

UC: OMG I can SEE you Luke! Is that really you?!

She watched him smirk and type back:  
UA: no its ur mom  
UA: duh its me  
UA: im pretty sure theres some stuff u have 2 place in my house or something  
UC: Uh, right.  
UC: Hehe is this live footage? Wave at me Luke! Say hi!

He groaned and shook his head at her flightiness.

UA: oh my god faye  
UA: get w/ the program  
UC: Alright, alraight fine.  
UC: Whenever you do this though you'll see what I mean.

She clicked through the options and spotted machines with terribly strange sounding names and functions.

UC: So there's all these machines. Do I...put them in your house?

Frankly he was not growing fond of Faye’s obliviousness. He felt extremely cheeky and ironic today, not caring much for the way or manner he sounded now.

UA: no in my neighbors house  
UA: yes in mine lets get this startd!12!!!!@1221!22#S  
UA: just dont put em somwhr stupid  
UA: or destroy anythin  
UA: aw man i hope the air force ppl dont think im tryin to make a doomsday machine or something

UC: Oh no!  
UC: This won't be a problem, will it?? I really wanted you to play  
UA: nah it shouldnt B as long as u keep the crap inside

Faye’s hand shook as she took hold of the mouse, pointing the cursor over a few things.  
Luke watched with intensity at the floating arrow above his head, prepared for any move she made.

UC: Ok  
UC: Ah, hold on.  
UA: k

She suddenly heard the door open. It was her Sis, who just stared blank-faced.

UC: Ugh, I'm sorry I got to go

Luke shook his head with denial, hoping that his dramatic response would convince her to remain with him and start placing his machines about the room.

UA: WHHAAAAAAAAT  
UA: y  
UC: My Sister is telling me to go to bed! It's late over here.  
UC: Sorry :C  
UC: Eh, it might be better for me to start this in the morn anyway.  
UC: Why not try Mark? He's earlier. Besides, he might be better at this stuff than me.  
UA: fine

unfeignedComposer  [UC] ceased pestering undefeatedAviator  [UA] at 20: 32  
Trying to be composed, Luke used his trusty air force vernacular to beg Mark to take her place.

UA: mark  
UA: faye is mia  
UA: u gotta step in and do this 4 me

Mark jumped at the notification noise, almost spilling his cola as he nibbled on a few chips for dinner. As he consumed, he typed carefully trying not to get crumbs all over his precious keyboard.

UG: alright.  
UG: lemme just connect as ur server player.  
UG: where do you want me to put these? in your room?  
UA: whrevrs fine  
UA: just dont freak out my cuz

Mark snickered at the concept of Cuz being freaked out. The man was made of steel, or was some sort of robotic fiend he had assumed before. He was hardened, full of guts. It would take a lot more than some loud noises to make him jumpy. He clicked on the first big thing that caught his eyes,

UG: here let me move some of your crap outta the way.

He tossed his shelves around, being unusually cautious about it. Not one of his models broke.

UG: its something called a cruxtruder. I think you need the stuff that's inside.  
As it appeared Luke could not cease gawking at the girth of the object.  
UA: daaaaaaaaaaamn this thing is huge  
UA: look it has tht littl spirograph on the top  
He chuckled trying to mimic the dumb song during the loading screen.  
UA: de de de dedededuhde lol ctchy  
UA: am i supposd to spin the wheel  
UG: yeah man.  
UG: im gonna try to put these other things in while you do that.

Luke grabbed hold of it but found that any effort he exerted on the damn thing wouldn’t allow it to bulge. He did however have some enjoyment from twisting the wheel back and forth.

UA: it wont mov  
UA: it looks like thrs an opening at the top 4 somthin  
Mark pinched the bridge of his nose.  
UG: pry it open or something.  
UG: i put the keyboard thing in your hallway.  
UA: k just as long as the cuz dont c me

Luke climbed on top of the cruxtruder and attempted many times to pull at its lid.

UA: its not working

He glanced about the room until his eyes fell upon a decorative boomerang from his wall. With quick thinking he equipped it in his strife deck. He nudged the boomerang under the rim of the lid and pried it with all his might. After a few seconds the lid came clean off and releasing the golden, circular kernelsprite. Luke smiled with pride at his own accomplishment, but cocked his head at the sprite that was trying to speak in some coded language.

UA: yes  
UA: but woah wats this glowy gold thing  
UG: idk let me check gamefaq.

Mark’s heart skipped a beat when he spotted the information he was looking for.

UG: oh sh*t OH SH*T bro omg!  
UG: quick there's a clock on the thingy what does it SAY??  
Luke ran to the clock on the other side, and bit his lip.  
UA: woa wait  
UA: whts wrong  
UA: it says 9: 45 wht does it mean

UG: 9 minutes ok we got time not a whole lot but we got it  
UG: do u have the prepunched card?  
Luke was only more confused,  
UA: wht card ur not makin any sense bro  
UA: whts this clock 4  
Mark bounced up and down in his chair, terrified.  
UG: oh crap its right here srry.  
UG: that clock is a countdown untill some meteor or something hits your house!  
UG: i can't believe it can you check outside and c if its real??  
UA: oh god a meteor

Luke ran to his window, staring into the sky. He felt ice run down his spine as a small flaming object was nearing.

UA: yep no joke hurry bro  
UA: wht do we do w/ this  
UA: and why does this glowy gold thing keep foll-oing me  
UG: ok we gots time not a lot but we can DO this.  
UG: quick is there something in your house you can get rid of?

UA: yes we r makin this HAPPN

Luke glanced to his cousin’s sincere Star War’s gift pile. He scoffed and hissed, he hated those movies so much. Too many people quoted it around him, including his own guardian. He picked up the first thing he saw from the pile.

UA: ive always wanted to get rid of my cuz stupid yoda action figure  
UA: y  
UG: perfect.

Mark picked up the doll from Luke’s hands and threw it into the golden chattering circle. Luke shielded his eyes from a flash and then with shock stood facing a strangely alive version of his doll staring right at him.

UG: can't go wrong with yoda this is great!

“The droll you must use young master!” The sprite told right awake. Luke was flung into a panic, gasping and trying to keep his breath steady. “Find and use it, you must!”

It was his worst nightmare.

UA: oh god oh god  
UA: wht did u do  
UA: WHAT DID YOU DO!!??  
UA: i hav this freakin yellow glowy yoda naggin me 2 "use the cruxite dowel" or whtevr tht means  
UA: oh god....................

Mark puffed out his chest.

UG: haha deal w it yodas awesome!  
UG: can he actually talk 2 u and stuff?br /> UG: im the best player of this game ever, you can thank me later.  
UG: oh god ok ok

Mark placed the totem lathe down the hall and Luke felt and heard the thud from its power. The alchemiter was placed in the backyard full of half-broken model airplanes.

UG: alright take this card and go down the hall  
UG: take 1 of those gold things w u

Luke did as he asked, only to try and escape the dead-set eyes of the large Yoda sprite following him.

UA: gottcha

Luke ran to the totem lathe. After a couple seconds he finally discovered that the card was punched into a slot.

UA: the gold thing looks like it would fit rite here

He placed the dowel in its proper place and a needle carved it into a strangely pleasant wiggly shape.

UA: wht is this i dont evn  
UG: crap your cuz is coming!  
UG: to the backyard!

Luke dashed to there. It took no more than a glance to figure out that his cousin was in the mood for some silliness despite the imminent danger they were in. He played along with him, pretending to shoot guns and “die”. The clock was now set to 4:13. Mark performed a necessary face-palm at the idiocy of it all.

UG: doesnt ur cuz understand the sitch??  
UG: good grief, maybe yoda can stall him.  
UG: you c the alchemiter right?

While lying in the thick grass, Luke's attention is quickly drawn to the meteor sailing towards his house, visible now in all it's terrifying glory. Cuz seemed to notice it to, trying not to lose his cool.

UG: omg man stop lookin at the meteor and focus.  
UG: oh wow thats really close um put that thing youre holding on the platform.

Luke set the dowel on the smaller platform as Cuz started to go inside the house. A large gold chest appeared suddenly and the boy was terribly lost.

UA: wht is this i dont evn-  
UA: now wht  
Mark flew through to the next section on his walkthrough,  
UG: sh*t i dont know.  
UG: this stupid walkthru says u have to destroy it or somethin.  
UG: and QUICK!  
UA: wtf how  
UA: ummm

Luke grabbed a shovel at the edge of the yard and swung. No damage was visible on the impervious object. He hit it a few times more but then realized his attempts were fruitless. The clock is now at 2:34.

UA: its not wrkgin  
UA: hv any sugestionds  
UA: lol wht if theires dynamit insid  
UG: don't tempt me.  
UG: is it locked? that would SUCK.  
UA: doesnt look lcked  
UA: lemme c

With a heaving attempt, Luke tipped it over and suddenly found himself enveloped in light again. Mark watched, stunned at the sudden crater that stood where his view of the house was. Where had he gone? At least he was safe now…he hoped. His view of Australia was starting to become glitch and scratched in the computer, and he clicked on it a few times until it was nothing but static and white noise. He rushed over to his TV to see if there was any sudden news on Australia’s whereabouts.

Luke opened his eyes. He rubbed his head, feeling just a little sore. His house was all still in one piece, but they definitely were not in the outback any longer.

Before him instead outstretched before his view stood a wall full of colorful blocks, each one a different shade and color. This place felt as if it were a large puzzling Rubix cube. He could not see over the blockading wall but spotted an unnaturally blue sky with deep pink clouds floating by. The ground was rock hard, and had a strange plastic texture as he walked upon it. He chuckled nervously as he tried to contact someone in his pager.

He eyed a large, steel door lined with intricate details of some strange non-english culture with swirls and a spirograph implanted in its center. 

As his Yoda sprite floated next to him, he sent one last message:  
UA: mark  
UA: marrrrrk  
UA: u there bud  
UA: i dont think im in aussie anymore

“In the Medium we are Luke, you must embrace this change. You are important in way of mind, and this world will see to it that trained, you are.”

“What about home?”

“Gone, earth will be soon. You can never return. Face the current situation you must, and ways to shape your mind, you must learn.”  
He stood, rubbing his eyes. He was grateful he was still at home in a way. But he had to get out and explore this new, foreign place. He wasn’t sure where he was, but he wasn’t just going to sit back and do nothing. “Alright Yoda, time to check this place out and train my brain I guess…”  
He tied his boots tightly and prepared to explore the uncharted and unknown land.


End file.
